1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of tool suspension structure and socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional suspension structure for displaying sockets usually includes a frame, a plurality positioning elements, a plurality of tool pieces, a connecting element, and a plurality of fixing members. The frame forms a track portion, and each positioning element has a sliding slot slidably disposed to the track portion. Each positioning element has a positioning portion at another end, and the positioning portion forms a protruding rod. The protruding rod has a first fixing portion. Each tool piece is disposed to one of the positioning portion. The connecting element has a plurality of connecting ends, and each connecting end forms second through slot. The second through slot is sleeved onto the protruding rod. Each fixing member forms a conical face at an end, and the conical face protrudingly forms a second fixing portion which is tetragonal and has two toothed-hook-shaped side faces. When the fixing member is pressed, the second fixing portion is connected to the first fixing portion, and the fixing end is unable to separate from the protruding rod due to the conical face. Thus, the connecting element is connected to the positioning element to secure the tool pieces.